


10+9

by B1tchyUn1corn



Series: Purple and Blue makes me go OoOoo~ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Seijoh! Kageyama Tobio, Shiratorizawa! Hinata Shouyou, Sweet Hinata Shouyou, Sweet Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1tchyUn1corn/pseuds/B1tchyUn1corn
Summary: Seijoh! Kageyama and Shiratorizawa! Hinata meet again for the first time since Junior High and are smitten with each other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Purple and Blue makes me go OoOoo~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190750
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	10+9

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave kudos and comments

Seijoh was walking inside the building where Inter-High was being held before they were reminded that their _oh so lovely captain_ was still outside, humoring his fans. The team was glad that Oikawa’s fans weren’t crazy.

The issue was that their fucking captain couldn’t go two minutes without having his flames fanned.

Kageyama never understood how Oikawa could be so calm with so many people socializing with him. Hell, Oikawa even _enjoyed_ it.

From birth, Kageyama, despite wanting to talk to people, struggled with it and often found himself overwhelmed when trying to initiate a conversation or continue conversations or conversations in general.

He just wasn’t good with people, alright?

Luckily in middle school, he met Kindaichi and Kunimi. He even had amazing senpais like Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa.

“What are you spacing out for?” asked a voice from his left. Kageyama turned to face Kindaichi, who was looking back at him with inquisitive eyes.

“Oh- uh nothing much, really.” 

“I don't see why you bother asking,” Kunimi said, popping up from behind Kageyama, “not like he doesn't always have his head up in the clouds.” 

“OI-”

“It’s you!”

All three Seijoh first-years turned around to the source of the voice. Kageyama’s eyes widened at the person before him while Kunimi and Kindaichi’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“I know you probably don’t remember me but-” 

“You were that jumpy spiker from middle school!”

Orange hair, bright brown eyes and

_Short._

Kageyama was certain that this person in front of him, looking at him with surprise in his shiny eyes, was the same atrocious spiker from some no-name team that played horrendously.

But _he…_

_He could jump._

He met the boy after the tournament day was over. Tear-stricken and wearing that god-awful green uniform, the boy made him a promise to fight on the court again.

That was the last time he saw him. 

Until now.

Now right in front of him, barely any different from the last time he met him save for his uniform. It was switched out from that weird green for a purple and white one.

Wait, wasn’t that..

 _Holy fuck._

_The guy was in Shiratorizawa._

The orange and purple should be a horrendous clash of color, but for some reason, Kageyama seemed to like it on the boy.

It suited him.

As did those beautiful brown eyes that were currently widened in shock.

It was honestly cute.

_Wait, what?_

No no no. It wasn’t cute. It was…

Memorable.

Yeah, that's the word. That’s what he meant. Totally not cute.

Kunimi and Kindaichi were still confused while the boy was surprised at the fact that Kageyama even remembered him.

It took him a moment before he could shake off his surprise and refocus himself. He honestly did not expect THE Kageyama Tobio to remember him. 

He still remembers the moment he first saw him walking into the building. He looked so _cool._  
He felt like he was in the presence of royalty. 

Not that, you know, he cared about that. He was just a good volleyball player. That’s all.

“I- I’m Hinata Shoyou.”

“Kageyama Tobio,” he introduced himself, bowing down. He could hear snickers and a murmured ‘dumbass’ from Kindaichi and Kunimi behind him. 

He didn't know what was so funny. He was only trying to be polite. Wasn’t it polite to introduce yourself back when someone does it first?

Whatever, they’re idiots anyways.

Kindaichi and Kunimi, meanwhile, were having the time of their lives. Kageyama rarely interacted with people even though he was getting better at them now. So seeing him talking to someone who seemed to be the polar opposite of him was hilarious.

Especially so when the setter completely missed the mark.

Hinata let out a soft giggle at the introduction.

Hinata didn’t need the introduction. After all, he did walk up to Kageyama first so it was a little weird. But really, Hinata would be lying if he said he didn’t find it sweet.

He never expected that of the scary setter but looks can be deceiving.

Kageyama’s head shot up at the tiny giggle. He definitely did not find it cute but he also did not find it not cute.

Yeah, that made sense.

“Th-this time,” Hinata closes his eyes for a moment to calm himself. He was already anxious from being able to play in a tournament so the confrontation wasn’t the best thing to do right now.

But who cares about that?

“This time, I’ll be the one standing on the court the longest!” Hinata declared, browns eyes set in determination as he peered at Kageyama.  
Kageyama stared. And stared. And stared. Because now, he could finally admit this to himself.

_Hinata was cute as hell._

From his determined brown eyes to his slight pout that was probably supposed to be a scowl, Hinata was adorable.

Now let it be known, Kageyama did not know how to interact. Like, at all. One time in middle school, a girl came up to give him cookies and he asked why she would give him, an athlete, cookies.

Safe to say that she did not take that well, if the crying was anything to go by.

But he tried to learn. And as any self-respecting child would, he decided that there was only one way he could do that.

Movies.

More specifically rom-coms or simple high-school movies. 10 Things I Hate About You, She’s The Man, you name it and Kageyama watched it.

He even came to enjoy these movies. I mean he did criticize them a _lot_ but he enjoyed doing that.

So with his extensive knowledge on how to interact with someone at the behest of multiple teen flicks, he figured out his next move.

Kindaichi and Kunimi were weirded out. First this Hinata comes along which wasn’t exactly all that weird but still weird. I mean, who just runs up to someone to throw down the gauntlet? Even if Kageyama seemed to know him

Oh yeah, the actually weird part.

Kageyama was silent.

Like, even more silent than normal.

They both knew Kageyama sucked at talking but this was something related to volleyball and he seemed to know the guy. So what the fuck was this guy thinking about?

The silence stretched out for so long that even Hinata was perplexed at the situation. As much as he liked Kageyama staring- as not affected as he was by the staring.

Well, he needed Kageyama to say _something._

Kunimi sighed. He honestly loved Kageyama but sometimes he did things that made him question that. He coughed to catch Kageyama’s attention.

“Kageya-”

“PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER!”

“EEEEHHHH?!!?”

“WHAT?!”

Kageyama immediately bowed down when Kunimi called out to him, as if he was snapped out of a trance. This scared Hinata more than it should’ve.

But a guy that was as still as a statue for a noticeable amount of time had just springed-locked himself into bowing. That, along with his less than confident way of dealing with confrontations was not a good mix.

Though his little heart disagreed with the rest of his body as it soared at the words Kageyama had said.

Kageyama Tobio wanted his number.

Which you know, is no big deal. Like at all. No, Kageyama probably just wants to be friends and luckily so did Hinata.

Just friends. That’s all he wanted.

Well, that’s not _all_ that Hinata wanted.

So why not try for more?

“S-Sure, I’ll give you my number.” Hinata stuttered slightly, reaching into his bag to get his phone.

Meanwhile Kindaichi was in utter disbelief. No, seriously, he pinched himself. Kageyama just _asked someone for their number._

Kindaichi knows about Kageyama’s movie shtick so he knows exactly why Kageyama asked for the number.

And Hinata said _yes._

Was the King going to get a boyfriend before him?

He can't, can he?

The master of poor social interactions getting a boyfriend before his other, more companionable friends should be unheard of, right?

Well, let’s see what Oikawa has to say about that.

“IWA-CHAN, LOOK! A SHIRATORIZAWA BRAT IS HERE TO STEAL OUR TOBIO-CHAN!!!”

All four boys jumped and turned their heads towards the entrance. There stood a disgruntled and frazzled Oikawa who was pointing a finger at Hinata.

Slightly behind Oikawa, Iwaizumi was standing exasperated at Oikawa’s antics. He did what Iwaizumi did best and hit him in the back of his head.

“Stop being annoying, Shittykawa.” 

“Ummm.. you know what,” Hinata said, drawing attention back to him, “I should probably go. My teammates are waiting for me...”

Hinata spun around towards the opposite direction and sprinted away. He did not want to be in the presence of Seijoh’s captain, especially after that outburst.

Kageyama tried calling out to Hinata. His hands moved to grab him but Hinata was quicker and before he knew it, he was watching a blur of purple and orange turn around the corner.

Kageyama stayed there as Oikawa rambled on about the interaction.

“-honestly Tobio-chan you should be thankful that I- ACKK”

Oikawa squawked at the bag that was thrown at his face.

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?” Kageyama yelled out, moving towards Oikawa to grab him by the collar and shake him.

“Wh- I was trying to help-”

“HE LEFT WITHOUT GIVING ME HIS NUMBER YOU ASSHOLE!”

“HIS _WHAT_ ”

Kunimi and Kindaichi were laughing their asses off, tears in their eyes. Goddamn, watching Kageyama lose his shit like this was hilarious. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the Seijoh team and their coaches were confused and extremely amused. Seeing Kageyama tear a new one into Oikawa was quite the sight. Especially considering how docile the younger one was.

“GET ME HIS NUMBER!”

“WHAT? HOW??”

“I DONT KNOW-”

“WHY DO YOU WANT EVEN WANT- wait Tobio-chan why do you want his number?”

Kageyama stilled. 

The team watched as Kageyama slowly moved to remove his hands from Oikawa’s neck and even more slowly moved back. 

They couldn’t understand why Kageyama was acting like this when-

“Kageyama, do you _like_ that boy?” Iwaizumi asked, disbelief coating his words.

It’s not like Kageyama couldn't like someone, just that it seemed highly improbable that he would.

Kageyama fiddled with his hands as he let out in a quiet voice, blushing furiously.

“I think he is cute.”

This was the first day of the tournament, matches hadn't even begun and yet nearly the entire building could hear the shouts and screams of teenagers as if they had won the Interhigh.

Kindaichi and Kunimi patted Kageyama on the back while Oikawa kept going on about how his kouhai ‘finally fell in love’. Iwaizumi tried calming Oikawa down while the rest of the Seijoh team jeered and lovingly picked on Kageyama, trying to offer him (unhelpful) tips on how to woo his little future lover.

“That’s enough!” Irihata-sensei called out, effectively silencing the team. “We have matches to play, let’s focus!”

The team let out a ‘Yes, Coach’ and started moving towards the stadium, Kageyama’s teammates still teasing him.

For now, Kageyama thought it would be best to steel himself for the upcoming matches. He had to win for his and his teams sake. Thoughts about Hinata could not plague his mind right now.

On the other side of the room, a certain orange haired boy was being teased by his teammates in a similar fashion.

And both, as if their minds were intertwined with one another had a singular thought pass through them before focusing on the tournament.

_Maybe later…_

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this super cute [artwork!](https://nihui-223art.tumblr.com/post/141817829910/seijohkageyama-being-really-good-friends-with)
> 
> Honestly might make this a series its super fun
> 
> Shoutout to my beta reader  
> mirxui on [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYRqaK-w2mTAiJtZBoMu_Kg)


End file.
